She's All Mine!
by xXPauls4EVer23xX
Summary: EMMETT's POV for MINE by Taylor Swift


nothing is mine as you know i wish it was!

**Blah! Taylor Swifts MINE and its EMMETT's POV like you've been asking for! 3**

**love you all!**

* * *

You were in college working part time waiting tables. Left a small town never looked beck I was a flight risk with the fear of falling wondering why we bother with love if it never last. I said 'can you believe it' as were lying on the couch the moment I can see it yes yes I can see it now…

"_Whoo… Good job tonight Emmett! Now go be apron boy and get to work." said my friend Joey. I have the weirdest friends in the world. Tonight we had our Friday night football game and I'm the big star in this small town I live in. "Cullen heard you did very well tonight. Well be ever better and wait table 10" yelled my boss. I walk to table ten and looked up. I saw the most amazing girl in the world. She had brown hair like mine but with a reddish tent, dark green eyes, her lips looked like they could take you to heaven and never come back. She looked deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb her, but I had to. "Miss can I help you?" She looked up and I think I fell in love. I'm not trying to sound self conceded but I could tell she was checking me out. She smiled it was the most beautiful smile in the world. "Umm… Yeah sorry I'd just like a coffee." I was still looking at her and then Joey yelled from the back booth. "Hey Em, your jaws a little dropped!" yeah I'm so killing him later. "Uh yeah sorry what did you say?" She laughed and it sounded like a million little bells ."A coffee" "Right! And your name is?" real smooth Emmett real smooth. I felt like a complete idiot. "Isabella but everyone calls me Bella" Isabella I have to remember that. I held out my hand. "Emmett but you can call me Emmett." like I said I'm such an idiot. She grabbed my hand and it felt like a million little sparks shot up my arm I was taken by surprise and I pulled away. "I'm sorry one coffee coming up." she already had me dazzled. _

**Do you remember we were sittin' there by the waterYou put your arm around me, for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_I took Bella to the lake today. There weren't many people there. In fact there weren't any at all. She was sitting by the water and I put my arm around her shoulder. She looked into my eyes and saw so much love. I leaned down and kissed her. I just kissed Bella Swan! Our lips moved in sync. I stopped and we both smiled. "Bella I know we've only been seeing each other for only a few weeks but I'm already in love with you." I felt real nervous no girl has ever made me feel this way(and I would know). She smiled. "I love you to Emmett Cullen you have no clue." something looked wrong in her eyes but I didn't want to push her. My heart is lost and it wont get found._

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world togetherAnd there's a drawer of my things at your placeYou learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guardedYou say we'll never make my parents' mistakesBut we've got bills to payWe've got nothing figured outWhen it was hard to takeYes, yes, this is what I thought about**

_Today Bella was moving in with me! I cant believe that I've been in love with this girl for six months. She was putting her things in a draw I gave to her because she said that's all she wanted and needed. I walked in our room and saw Bella putting her things away. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. "Babe? What are you thinking about?" "Em I think I need to tell you some things." and that's when she told me everything from her parents to her thinking about leaving me all those months ago. I stood there in shocked then pulled her into a hug. "I still love you with everything I have." I said and it really was true. She started to cry and I didn't like it. "What if we make their mistakes?" of course I've been waiting for her to ask that. "Babe we wont make their mistakes. But we have bills to pay and not much figured out so its going to take some time." I started thinking about our first time by the water. _

**Do you remember we were sittin' there by the waterYou put your arm around me, for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineDo you remember all the city lights on the waterYou saw me start to believe, for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"_Ok keep your eyes closed we are almost there." I was smiling so big. "OK ok ok they are." I laughed. "Now open your eyes." she opened her eyes and saw that we were in a boat and floating. "It's so beautiful." she smiled "Well turn around and look at those city lights." she turned around and as fast as I could I got out the ring. She turned back around and gasped. I was sitting there holding a ring. "Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you forever and never let you go. Will you marry me?" she sat there shocked and then jumped and hugged me. "Yes yes yes I will marry you!" I slid the ring onto her finger and nothing else felt better to me._

**Oh, ohAnd I remember that fight, 2:30amYou said everything was slippin' right out of our handsI ran out cryin' and you followed me out into the streetBrace myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever knowAnd you took me by surprise You said I'll never leave you aloneYou said I remember how we felt sittin' by the water And every time I look at you, it's like the first timeI fell in love with a careless man's careful daughterShe is best thing that's ever been mine**

_It's 2:30 in the morning and were fighting. Its our first real fight and I can tell she's trying not to cry. "Emmett! You know I don't even see why we are together!" she ran out crying and all I could think of was I have to stop her she was my life my everything I never anted this to happen! I didn't even plan on what happened next. I followed her into the street and grabbed her arm she pulled away crying. It broke my heart. I pulled her by the waist and didn't let her go. "Bells! Bella look at me! I remember how it was like sitting with you by the water. Every single time I look at you I feel like it's the fist time. I have fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter and she's the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_she smiled and kissed me. "Emmett I love you so much and I take back everything I say!" she cried into my chest. "Shhh… Babe its ok I know you didn't mean it." I smiled and started thinking about our forever. _

**Hold on, you'll make it lastHold on, never turn backYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mine(Hold on) do you believe it?(Hold on) We're gonna make it now(Hold on) I can see it(Yeah, yeah) I can see it now**

_And it all started off at a local diner on a Friday night where two teenagers named Isabella Marie Swan and Emmett McCarthy_

_Cullen. I smiled thinking "SHE'S ALL MINE!_

* * *

Should this be more than a one shot? i dont know please tell me loves!


End file.
